This application seeks continued funding for postdoctoral training of highly qualified, motivated veterinarians in contemporary comparative medical research. The program addresses fundamental changes in the needs of modern biomedical research for experts in current and newly designed animal models of human disease who also understand molecular- and cell-based research. Funding for six postdoctoral trainee positions is requested. One strength of the training program is its location in a very large, well-funded academic institution that uses a wide variety of animal species in many different research disciplines. The program is based in the Department of Comparative Medicine (DCM) at the UW School of Medicine. During the first year (Phase 1, not funded by this grant request), students receive training in laboratory animal medicine and science and develop a solid basis for research training in part by observing first-hand the use of various research animals, interacting with investigative groups, and learning about research methods and ethics through courses and rotations to include participation through the UW Regional Primate Research Center and the DCM Transgenic Resource Core. For the research training (Phase II, for which this funding is requested), trainees pursue an M.S. or Ph.D. degree. They may seek an M.S. in Comparative Medicine with any DCM faculty (now numbering 12 regular faculty) or an M.S. or Ph.D. with virtually any of the outstanding researchers in the UW School of Medicine; to date, major research advisors represent 12 different UW departments. The depth and breadth of the UW research programs plus those at specialized facilities like the Washington Primate Research Center and collaborating institutions like the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center offer trainees high-quality research experiences including mentored project opportunities in the areas of immunology, pathology, infectious disease, neuroscience, bioengineering, molecular biotechnology, functional genomics and transgenic science, among others. This training program will continue to build on the success of our focused recruiting (including our clerkships), careful selection of candidates, and strong mentoring system. We expect that continued training of bright, motivated veterinarians in the knowledge, methods, and scholarly work habits of research-oriented comparative medicine will continue to advance comparative medicine and provide a critical resource to the biomedical research community.